ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-Z)
NOTE: Nothing negative please! Comments Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - AJ Halliwell 02:36, 11 August 2006 (UTC) The Enterprise Z would probably be somewhere in or after the 40th Century because the further into the future the more resilent ships would be. Some concepts for 40th century ships would be any way you want to design them, encircled by a new type of energy shield that would protect in almost any circumstance. It could even protect the ship within 100,000 kilometers of a super nova. The ship could not only travel in time but to different dimensions and alternate realities. Not only could it travel at conventional warp speeds to 9.9999, it could also fold space and go to any point in the universe in an instant. By the 40th century 90 percent of the universe had been explored not just the milky way galaxy. It wouldn't have conventional phasers but something like a zero point weapon instead. Holodecks would be much the same. Food replicators could reproduce any food in the universe. Star Fleet personal would have personal shields and anti-gravity uniforms with micro thrusters that could make someone fly like Superman. New glass inventions that are tougher than duranium could be used to make totally glass observation decks in ships and space stations.